Włamanie do Banku Gringotta
* Bogrod * Spiżobrzuch ukraiński |strona zła = * Travers * Bogrod * Mariusz * Gobliny z Banku Gringotta * Straż Banku Gringotta |dobro = |zło = * BogrodOstatni raz Bogrod pojawia się tonąc w rozgrzanym złocie, gdy Ron i Hermiona próbują mu pomóc, jednak nie wiadomo czy im się udało, ani jakie są dalsze losy goblina, możliwe jest, że zginął na wskutek poparzeń. * Niektóre gobliny z Banku GringottaGobliny po przybyciu do skarbca zostały zaatakowane przez smoka, który zionął w nie ogniem, nie wiadomo jednak czy spowodowało to śmierć lub zranienie któregokolwiek z pracowników banku. }} Włamanie do Banku Gringotta (ang. Break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank) — wtargnięcie, którego Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley i Gryfek dokonali 1 maja 1998 roku, w celu wykradnięcia z krypty Lestrange'ów pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff, będącego kolejnym horkruksem Voldemorta. Tło Druga wojna czarodziejów mały|lewo|225px|Budynek Baku Gringotta na ulicy Pokątnej. Wkrótce po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a w czerwcu 1997 roku, śmierciożercy przejęli władzę w Ministerstwie Magii. Dzięki temu poplecznicy Voldemorta nie musieli się już ukrywać, mogli ponownie działać jawnie, więc mieli także prawo do przechowywania majątku w Banku Gringotta. Korzystała z tego między innymi rodzina Lestrange, która zgromadziła w swojej krypcie liczne kosztowności, zabezpieczone zaklęciami Gemino i Flagrante. Ze skrytki tej skorzystał także Voldemort, by ukryć tam puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, będący jednym z jego horkruksów''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 26, ''Bank Gringotta. Wiedziała o tym jego najwierniejsza popleczniczka, Bellatriks Lestrange, chociaż nie była świadoma, czym jest przedmiot. Czarny pan zlecił także Severusowi Snape'owi umieszczenie tam miecza Gryffindora. Snape jednak będąc agentem Dumbledore'a podmienił oręż na falsyfikat. Poszukiwania horkruksów mały|225px|Hermiona, Ron i Harry, w trakcie poszukiwań. Przed śmiercią Dumbledore przekazał Harry'emu Potterowi wiedzę na temat życia Voldemorta i jego horkruksów, dzięki czemu chłopiec mógł kontynuować poszukiwanie i niszczenie przedmiotów w celu pokonania Czarnego Pana. Harry wtajemniczył tylko swoich przyjaciół, Rona i Hermionę, z którymi wyruszył, by wykonać plan Albusa. W trakcie poszukiwań weszli w posiadanie miecza Gryffindora, mogącego niszczyć horkruksy. Nie byli jednak świadomi, że to Severus Snape im go przekazał. Potyczka w Dworze Malfoya mały|lewo|225px|Bellatriks atakuje szmalcowników. W wiosnę 1998 roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali pojmani przez szmalcowników, którzy więzili już Deana Thomasa i goblina Gryfka. Gdy szmalcownicy dowiedzieli się kogo schwytali udali się do dworu Malfoya, by przekazać Harry'ego Voldemortowi. Czarnego Pana nie było jednak w posiadłości, dlatego Malfoyowie przejęli więźniów, by zaskarbić sobie zasługi. Była tam obecna także Bellatriks, która rozpoznała u jednego ze szmalcowników miecz Gryffindora, zabrany z torebki Hermiony. Śmierciożerczyni uznała, że dziewczyna ukradła go z Banku Gringotta i zaczęła się obawiać o puchar Voldemorta. Natychmiast podjęła działanie. Przepędziła szmalcowników, więźniów odesłała do piwnicy, a Hermionę przesłuchała, by ustalić jak zdobyła miecz. Później wezwała także Gryfka, który na polecenie Harry'ego skłamał, że oręż jest fałszywy. W międzyczasie w piwnicy aportował się Zgredek, który zabrał stamtąd Deana, a także uwięzionych tam wcześniej Lunę Lovegood i Ollivandera. mały|Ucieczka z dworu. Harry i Ron zostali jednak by uratować Hermionę i Gryfka. Dzięki ponownej pomocy Zgredka udało im się uciec z dworu, sam skrzat jednak został trafiony sztyletem przez Bellatriks w momencie teleportacji, co poskutkowało jego śmiercią''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 23, ''Dwór Malfoya. Przygotowania do włamania Po ucieczce byli więźniowie dworu schronili się w Muszelce u Billa i Fleur Weasleyów. Harry szybko zrozumiał, że Bellatriks była tak przerażona wizją włamania do jej skarbca, ponieważ mogło tam być coś cennego dla Voldemorta i bała się jego gniewu. Domyślił się, że może chodzić o horkruks, dlatego od razu poszedł do Gryfka poprosić go o pomoc we włamaniu do Banku Gringotta''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 24, ''Wytwórca różdżek. Goblin obiecał się zastanowić, a po pewnym czasie zgodził się pomóc, pod warunkiem, że dostanie miecz Gryffindora. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zastanawiali się przez pewien czas nad tą propozycją, ale w końcu na nią przystali, nie wspomnieli jednak, że zamierzają oddać miecz dopiero po zniszczeniu wszystkich horkruksów. mały|225px|lewo|Rozmowa Gryfka z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Przez kilka następnych tygodni spotykali się w małej sypialni muszelki, by omawiać włamanie i dokładnie go zaplanować. Tematy tych spotkań zostały zatajone przed pozostałymi mieszkańcami domku. Gryfek opowiedział im o tym, jak raz miał okazję odwiedzić skarbiec Lestrange'ów, gdy zanosił tam fałszywy miecz''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 25, ''Muszelka. Udało im się znaleźć włos, który spadł Bellatriks podczas przesłuchania i został na swetrze Hermiony. Włos umieszczono w fiolce na kominku by móc go później wykorzystać do ostatniej porcji Eliksiru Wielosokowego, jaka im została. Gdy plan był gotowy, powiadomili Billa i Fleur w przeddzień włamania o planach opuszczenia Muszelki i polecili małżeństwu, by nie wstawali rano, by się pożegnać. Przebieg włamania Podróż na ulicę Pokątną Ranem 1 maja 1998 roku dokonano ostatnich przygotowań do wyruszenia. Korzystając z włosa i Eliksiru Wielosokowego Hermiona przybrała wygląd Bellatriks, a także wzięła różdżkę śmirciożerczyni zdobytą podczas potyczki. Wygląd Rona został zmieniony za pomocą zaklęć tak, aby nie był rozpoznawalny i mógł przyjąć tożsamość zmyślonego rumuna, Dragomira Desparda. Gryfek wspiął się na plecy Harry'ego i oboje zostali ukryci pod peleryną niewidką. mały|225px|Na pokątnej. Zaraz po tym teleportowali się wspólnie do Dziurawego Kotła, by przejść dalej na ulicę Pokątną. Na miejscu powitał ich właściciel lokalu, Tom. Gdy Hermiona w postaci Bellatriks opowiedziała mu „dzień dobry” Harry upomniał ją, że zachowała się zbyt grzecznie. W drodze do banku podszedł do nich nieznajomy mężczyzna, którego Gryfek rozpoznał jako śmierciożercę o imieniu Travers, a Harry cicho przekazał tę informację Hermionie. Poplecznik Voldemorta był zaskoczony spotkaniem Bellatriks, ponieważ wiedział, że śmierciożerczyni powinna być zamknięta w dworze wraz z Malfoyami. Dopytywał także o jej różdżkę, wiedząc, że została skradziona podczas potyczki, a także o jej towarzysza. Hermiona odgrywając rolę Bellatriks powiedziała, że Travers posiada błędne informacje na ten temat i przedstawiła Rona jako Dragomira Desparda. W trakcie ich rozmowy okazało się, że Travers również udaje się do banku, więc pójdzie razem z nimi. Włamanie lewo|mały|170px|Strażnicy strzegący wejścia do banku. Na wejściu do banku stało dwóch strażników wyposażonych w próbniki tożsamości. Travers przeszedł bez problemu, ale Harry, wiedząc, że z pozostałymi się to nie uda użył na nich zaklęcia Confundus, dzięki czemu strażnicy przepuścili ich bez sprawdzania. Gdy znaleźli się w środku i Hermiona poprosiła przy ladzie o dostęp do skarbca Lestrange'ów, stojący za nią goblin Bogrod poprosił o okazanie różdżki. Gryfek domyślił się, że pracownicy widzą o kradzieży różdżki i przekazał to Harry'emu, który użył na Bogrodzie zaklęcia Imperius.mały|225px|Ron i Hermiona jako Bellatriks w Banku Gringotta. Po zaczarowaniu goblin uznał, że Bellatriks posiada nową różdżkę, co zaskoczyło stojącego obok Traversa, ponieważ nie zgadzało się to z ich wcześniejszą rozmową na ulicy. Zanim jednak zdążył zainterweniować, Harry również na niego rzucił to samo zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Bograd posłusznie wyprowadził z głównej sali Rona i Hermionę, za którymi poszli także Harry z Gryfkiem oraz Travers. Znaleźli się sami w korytarzu z kolejką prowadzącą do krypt. Potter zdjął pelerynę, a Gryfek natychmiast z niego zszedł. Korzystając z chwili samotności, odbyli rozmowę na temat sensu dalszego włamywania się, ponieważ prawdopodobnie byli już podejrzewani. Uznali jednak, że nie rezygnują i ruszyli do kolejki. Zostawili jedynie Traversa, który schował się na polecenie Harry'ego. mały|lewo|225px|Podróż kolejką. Po przejechaniu wózkiem kolejki pewnej odległości trafili nagle na Wodospad Złodzieja, który obmył ich, zmywając zadziałanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego i wszystkich zaklęć, następnie zostali wyrzuceni z wózka. Hermiona ochroniła ich zaklęciem poduszkującym, a zaraz później Harry był zmuszony ponownie zaczarować Bograda. Wiedziano już o ich włamaniu, więc szybko ruszyli dalej. Pieszo dodarli do sali, w której spiżobrzuch ukraiński strzegł wejść do krypt. Używając brzękadeł, ominęli smoka i z pomocą Bograda dostali się do skrytki Lestrange'ów. mały|225px|Poszukiwania horkruksa w krypcie. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, zamknęli drzwi, oświetlili wnętrze zaklęciami Lumos i zabrali się do poszukiwań. Skupili się na znalezieniu pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff lub czegoś związanego z Roweną Ravenclaw, ponieważ te przedmioty najprawdopodobniej zostały zamienione w horkruksy. Gdy Hermiona podniosła jeden z pucharów, ten poparzył ją i rozmnożył się na kilka rozgrzanych kopii, za skutek działania zaklęć Gemino oraz Flagrante. Gryfek ostrzegł ich, że jeśli będą dotykać skarbów, to zostaną pogrzebani przez mnożące się złoto, dlatego postanowili nie ruszać i rozejrzeć się. Harry dostrzegł w końcu puchar Helgi, ale był wysoko położony, więc nie mógł do niego dotrzeć. Hermiona podała mu miecz Gryffindora, który nie powodował mnożenia się skarbów i użyła na przyjacielu zaklęcia Levicorpus, dzięki czemu mógł znaleźć się wyżej. mały|lewo|225px|Rozmnażające się skarby.Jednak gdy Harry zawisł, potrącił zbroję, która podzieliła się i spadła na pozostałych, którzy wpadli na inne przedmioty, powodując ich niekontrolowane mnożenie się. Zostali natychmiast obsypani rozgrzanymi skarbami, które szybko przysypały gobliny. Ron i Hermiona próbowali pomóc Bogradowi, ale nie wiadomo, czy im się to udało. Harry gdy w końcu zahaczył mieczem o rączkę pucharu, złapał Gryfka za palce i wyciągnął z pod przysypujących go przedmiotów. Dopiero wtedy użył magii by opaść, ale spadając wypuścił miecz. Goblin, który wdrapał się mu na ramiona natychmiast dostrzegł oręż i jako pierwszy go złapał, zrzucając z klingi puchar. Potter złapał horkruks, ale zanim zdążył sięgnąć po miecz Gryfek już uciekł. W tym czasie uzbrojone w sztylety gobliny z banku ominęły smoka z pomocą brzękadeł i dostały się do krypty. Gryfek z mieczem Gryffindora wmieszał się wśród nich, zdradzając trio. Ucieczka mały|225px|Ucieczka na smoku. Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali walczyć z otaczającymi ich goblinami, którzy zostali zaatakowani także przez ziejącego ogniem spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego. Potter postanowił wykorzystać smoka do ucieczki, dlatego zniszczył krępujące stworzenie łańcuchy i wspiął się na jego grzbiet, a przyjaciele zrobili to samo. Gobliny zaczęły rzucać w nich sztyletami, ale twarde łuski spiżobrzucha ich ochroniły. Smok, gdy zorientował się, że jest wolny, rzucił się na ścianę, zionął w nią ogniem, aż ją przebił. Czarodzieje na jego grzebiecie dodatkowo korzystali z zaklęć, by pomóc w rozbijaniu skał. W końcu przedarli się do marmurowej sali, a z niej na ulicę, gdzie stworzenie uniosło się w powietrze, ciągle niosąc na sobie trio. Skutki Ujawnienie poszukiwań horkruksów mały|lewo|225px|Voldemort po usłyszeniu o kradzieży. Niedługo po dokonaniu włamania Voldemort spotkał się z jednym z goblinów. W spotkaniu uczestniczyli także Bellatriks Lestrange i Lucjusz Malfoy, a także inni czarodzieje, prawdopodobnie będący pracownikami banku. Goblin przekazał Czarnemu Panu, że włamania dokonał Harry Potter i ukradł z krypty Lestrange'ów puchar. Voldemort wściekły z powodu utraty horkruksa zabił posłańca, a następnie w szale zaatakował pozostałych. Bellatriks i Lucjusz zdołali uciec, ale osoby, które nie zdążyły, zostały zamordowane. Czarny Pan, chodząc wśród ciał rozmyślał o bezpieczeństwie swoich horkruksów. Wiedział już, że Harry poszukuje przedmiotów, więc postanowił sprawdzić wszystkie kryjówki. Zabrał ze sobą Nagini, którą od tej pory chciał mieć przy sobie, by jej strzec. Najpierw odwiedził dom Gauntów, gdzie ukrył pierścień Kadmusa Peverella, a następnie jaskinię, w której powinien być medalion Salazara Slytherina. Na koniec zostawił kryjówkę w HogwarcieHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 27, Ostatnia kryjówka. Bitwa o Hogwart mały|225px|Harry, Ron i Hermiona zeskakują ze smoka. Po opuszczeniu Londynu smok leciał jeszcze przez pewien czas, aż zniżył lot, by napić się wody z jeziora. Wtedy właśnie czarodzieje zeskoczyli z jego grzbietu do wody. Po wyjściu na brzeg zatrzymali się na chwilę, otoczyli się zaklęciami ochronnymi i wyleczyli poparzenia za pomocą dyptamu. Zaczęli się zastanawiać nad dalszymi działaniami. Udało im się ukraść puchar, ale nie mogli go zniszczyć, ponieważ stracili miecz Gryffindora. W trakcie ich rozmowy Harry nagle zobaczył w wizji jak Voldemort dowiaduje się o kradzieży i decyduje się sprawdzić pozostałe horkruksy. Z myśli Czarnego Pana dowiaduje się, że kolejny horkruks ukryty jest w Hogwarcie. Postanowili natychmiast udać się do szkoły i znaleźć przedmiot przed Voldemortem, ponieważ obawiali się, że Czarny Pan może schować horkruks, gdy dowie się o zniknięciu medalionu i pierścienia. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem przybyli do Hogwartu, by rozpocząć poszukiwania. Harry został jednak przyłapany przez śmierciożerców, którzy wezwali Voldemorta. Nauczyciele zgodzili się ewakuować uczniów i stanąć do walki, wraz z pełnoletnimi uczniami oraz Zakonem Feniksa, w celu opóźnienia nadejścia Czarnego Pana. mały|lewo|225px|Hermiona i Ron zaraz po zniszczeniu pucharu. W tym czasie Ron i Hermiona udali się do Komnaty Tajmnic, gdzie zdobyli kły bazyliszka i użyli ich do zniszczenia pucharu. Gdy Voldemort w końcu przybył wraz z armią śmierciożerców doszło do bitwy na terenie szkoły. W trakcie walk znaleziono i zniszczono kolejny horkruks, którym był diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, ukryty w Pokoju Życzeń. Wkrótce po tym Voldemort ogłosił zawieszenie broni i zażądał, by Potter się mu poddał. W czasie tej przerwy dowiedział się ze wspomnień Severusa Snape'a, że jest horkruksem, dlatego przystał na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, jednak śmiercionośne zaklęcie go nie zabiło, a jedynie spowodowało zniszczenie horkruksa. Gdy okazało się, że chłopiec przeżył, walka zaczęła się od nowa. W jej trakcie miecz Gryffindora, pomimo że został wcześniej odebrany przez Gryfka pojawił się w Tiarze Przydziału, dzięki czemu Neville Longbottom mógł go użyć do zabicia Nagini, będącej ostatnim horkruksem. Dzięki temu Harry zdołał zabić ponownie śmiertelnego Voldemorta, kończąc bitwę, a także całą wojnę. Uczestnicy Włamywacze Bank Gringotta i Śmierciożercy Za kulisami * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga włamanie zostaje przedstawione nieco inaczej niż w książce: ** Travers, a także strażnicy pilnujących wejścia z próbnikami tożsamości zostali pominięci. ** Po przejechaniu przez wodospad złodzieja to Ron, a nie Harry rzucił ponownie zaklęcie Imperius na Bogroda. ** Brzękadła leżały w skrzyni w sali ze smokiem, co oznacza, że każdy, kto się tam znajdzie może ich użyć, by ominąć stworzenie. W książce do Bogrod przyniósł przedmioty z marmurowej sali. ** Zaczarowane skarby Lestrange'ów zostało zaczarowane tylko zaklęciem Gemino, co oznaczało, że przedmioty się rozmnażały, ale nie były rozgrzane. ** mały|225px|Ukazana w filmie śmierć Bogroda. Gryfek opuścił kryptę razem z Bogrodem, ale zostawił go na środku sali ze smokiem, przez co goblin zginął spalony przez stworzenie. ** Po włamaniu Voldemort zamordował wielu pracowników banku w dworze Malfoya. Wśród jego ofiar znalazł się Gryfek, który cały czas trzymał miecz Gryffindora. Oręż jednak zniknął wkrótce po zabiciu goblina. W książce miejsce mordu dokonanego przez Voldemorta, ani dalsze losy Gryfka nie są wyjaśnione. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Pottermore en:Break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank (1998) es:Asalto a Gringotts fr:Cambriolage de Gringotts (1998) pt-br:Invasão a Gringotes (1998) Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Druga wojna